Sexo y Té Earl Grey
by Pandora.SamaU
Summary: Sebastián debe limpiar a Ciel y el método que usa es infalible. Kuroshitsuji (SebaCiel)


Sexo y té Earl Grey

_Who's that castin' devious stares in my direction?_

**Kuroshitsuji (SebaCiel)**

Como todas las mañanas, el mayordomo de la Casa Phantomhive -Sebastian Michaelis- preparaba el desayuno para su señorito, el cual consistía en un recién preparado té Earl Grey el cual con el delicioso aroma que desprendía despertaba el apetito del joven amo y que, últimamente parecía ser su favorito; Y para acompañar el té, un recién horneado exquisito Apple Crumble –del cual el único que conocía la receta era el mayordomo infernal. Un postre cono ninguno en aquella época.

-Las manzanas parecen ser las favoritas del Bocchan esta temporada- musitó así mismo y una pequeña sonrisa torcida se curveó en sus labios.

Con el desayuno ya servido en una simple pero elegante vajilla Harfort y un juego de té alemán de marca Jager ya puestos en el carrito de distribución, el mayordomo emprendió su camino desde la cocina hacía la habitación del señorito. Conforme más se acercaba, un olor capturó su olfato. Era un aroma del joven amo, de eso no había duda. Pero era diferente, algo que su desarrollado sentido del olfato nunca había detectado.

Un dulce y pecaminoso aroma.

Otra sonrisa, pequeña pero diabólica se formó en sus labios.

Iba a divertirse mucho.

Giró el pomo de la puerta e introdujo primero el carrito con los alimentos. Luego dio un paso, dos…

-¡Sebastián!- grito el pequeño amo- ¡Límpiame!-

El aludido arqueó una ceja, divertido. – Buenos días, Bocchan. Veo que ya está despierto. Le he preparado té Earl Grey y…-

-¡Sebastián! ¡Te he dado una orden! ¡Límpiame!- el joven amo lucía visiblemente afectado. Aferraba con sus manos las sábanas, temblaba y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color rojo encendido; pero su voz no se cortó al darle la orden al mayordomo. Quería estar limpio y lo quería ya.

Sebastián dejó el carrito a un lado de la puerta. Suspiró.

-Vaya, vaya Bocchan. Así que la pubertad se ha apoderado de ti- sonrío y se acercó a su amo, como un gato.

¡Ah! Ciel odiaba los gatos.

Pero Sebastián…no era un gato. Era un demonio.

Un demonio que en ese momento le tomaba la barbilla entre sus dedos y lo giraba, hasta encararlo. Ciel no alzaba la mirada, estaba avergonzado. ¿Y quién no lo estaría? Había amanecido pegajoso, sucio y _ese olor_. No era desagradable, olía como el piso de un hospital recién desinfectado.

Sacudió la cabeza y un sonrojo más tiño sus mejillas. Sebastián lo miraba atentamente.

-Bocchan, no debes avergonzarte. Es normal a tu edad que sucedan estas cosas- ejerció la fuerza necesaria en la barbilla del señorito, hasta que este le clavó su mirada.- Voy a limpiarlo de la manera efectiva.

-¿De la manera efectiva?- cuestionó el señorito, quitando de un manotazo los dedos que tocaban su delicado rostro. – Me importa un comino la manera ¡solo límpialo!- infló un poco las mejillas mientras rápidamente retiraba la sábana que cubría sus piernas y dejaba a la vista su pijama manchada de restos de _pubertad_.

El mayordomo sonrió, sonrió como el perro que acaba de recibir un hueso.

**-Sí, mi Lord.**

Sebastián se deslizo sobre las piernas de su amo y poco a poco subió el camisón azul hasta llegar al delgado abdomen. Le gustaba la piel de porcelana de ese niño casi adolescente; blanco, delicado, frágil. Pareciera que en cualquier momento se rompería.

Aunque veía esa piel desnuda del diario, sabía que _esta_ ocasión sería la única y última diferente del resto.

Los demonios se sentían atraídos por la pureza. Una vez que la posean, se encargan de corromperla. Sebastián era experto en aquello.

No pudo quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Bocchan…- susurró, mientras bajaba la ropa interior del pequeño, el cual tenía la vista fija en algún punto de la habitación y temblaba ligeramente, al sentir la respiración de su mayordomo tan cerca de su piel.- Bocchan…- Sebastián aspiro ese dulce aroma. Ese aroma que detectó antes de llegar con su amo.

El aroma de la primera semilla que brotó del pequeño Ciel Phantomhive.

El mayordomo se quitó un guante y lo dejó sobre la cama. Tocó con un dedo el líquido pegajoso y se lo llevó a la boca.

Delicioso.

-¡Oye, oye…!- el señorito se removió incómodo, al mirar de reojo la acción de sirviente- Eso es asqueroso, Sebastián ¡déjalo!

El demonio solo sonrió. –De ninguna manera, Bocchan. Esto,- tomó un poco más de la pegajosa semilla y la jugó entre sus dedos, para después pasar su lengua y lamer, de su mano, aquella esencia. – Esto le pertenece a mi amo y, como todo lo de mi amo, es…-

Ciel no lo dejó terminar.

Su pie había ido a parar cerca de la boca del mayordomo. Propino una caricia, suave y lenta sobre la mejilla del demonio.-Sebastián, debe ser todo un honor para ti que el amo de la casa permita siquiera que lo toques con otro fin que no sea meramente el de servirle- susurró, queriendo sonar arrogante sin lograrlo. Al mayordomo le pareció algo tierno y tomó con su mano el tobillo del conde, estirando su pierna a un lado en el proceso.

Hundió su cabeza en la parte baja del joven amo y procedió con la _manera efectiva _de limpieza. Pasó su lengua, rasposa y firme por toda la superficie del abdomen del señorito la cual había sido manchada con su propia semilla.

Ciel se removió, pero no emitió ni un solo sonido. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas, entre sus manos empuñaba las sabanas y sentía un calor recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Cada fibra de su cuerpo.

Sebastián lo sintió y ejerció un poco de fuerza en el agarre que mantenía en el tobillo del señorito. Su lengua pasó de estar en el abdomen de su amo a la pelvis, donde dibujó círculos imaginarios, él estaba empeñando en que esa limpieza fuera perfecta que no quedara ni un solo rincón de su amo sucio. Su mano libre la ocupó para sostener el falo de su amo que, de un segundo a otro, había quedado firme frente a él.

Relamió sus labios.

Porque estaba a punto de probar la esencia de la fuente.

Introdujo el sexo de su amo, todo, entero a su boca.

-¡Ah…! ¡Se-Sebastián!- gimió el joven amo, temblando de pieza a cabeza.- ¡Sebastián!-

El mayordomo comenzó a mover su cabeza, de arriba abajo una y otra vez. Esa parte del cuerpo de su amo estaba quedando _relucientemente_ limpia. Sacó de su cavidad el falo de su amo y se irguió. Observó a su amo: Sudoroso, ruborizado, apretando fuertemente los ojos.

Extasiado era la palabra que describía lo que sentían ambos en ese momento.

El mayor regresó su vista a la entrepierna de su amo. Aún quedaban área que limpiar. Y así lo hizo, pasó su lengua en cada rincón que estaba manchado con la primera semilla de su amo. Y para terminar con la limpieza, volvió a introducir en su boca el sexo de su amo.

El conde se removía, el calor que azotaba su cuerpo no se comparaba con ninguna sensación previa.

Y pasó.

Derramó la segunda semilla de su vida en la boca de su mayordomo.

-¡Ah…!¡Ah..!- el conde abrió los ojos. Su respiración estaba agitada, estaba sudado y pegajoso. Y se atrevió a mirar hacía su sirviente.

Lo vio pasar la lengua fuera de la comisura de sus labios, donde una gota de su semilla quería escapar. Este clavo la mirada en su joven amo y sonrió, enigmáticamente.

-¿Asi que…está era la única manera de limpiarme?- preguntó en un hilo de voz el pequeño. El otro negó con la cabeza, divertido.

-Bocchan…- se inclinó sobre el cuerpo del pequeño y acerco su rostro peligrosamente a los labios de Ciel. Este no le quitó la mirada de encima- …ahora tendré que limpiarlo completo.

El conde se sonrojo con violencia. Iba a refutar a gritos que lo dejara en paz, que se dejara de bromas pero el mayordomo lo interrumpió.

-…pero será más tarde Bocchan, porque su desayuno se ha enfriado por completo. Iré a preparar más enseguida.

Y le sonrió, encantadoramente.

Se levantó de encima de su amo, el cual estaba rojo de la vergüenza y coraje.

-Y Bocchan…- agregó Sebastián antes de salir de la habitación.- Mi desayuno ha estado delicioso.

Cerró la puerta antes que el jarrón de cerámica impactara en la puerta.

-¡SEBASTIÁN!-gritó el amo, tapando con las sábanas su cuerpo desnudo de la cintura para abajo. Suspiró y giró hasta enterrar la cara en la cama, boca abajo.- Estúpido demonio, creyendo que soy un ignorante y que lo que acaba de hacer cuenta no cuenta como violación…- susurró medio enfadado, mientras recordaba lo que le hizo sentir esa _efectiva limpieza_. Decidió que no debía abochornarse más y que, como su mayordomo, Sebastián estaba en la obligación de_ eso y más_. Porque lo exigía el contrato.

Ciel se cuestionó así mismo cuál de los dos- Sebastián o él- estaba más retorcido. Giro sobre su cama hasta queda con la vista al techo y alzo su mano, intentando tocar algo que no estaba ahí. De repente, una risa sarcástica comenzó a salir del pequeño amo.

-¡Jajaja! No puedo creerlo…los demonios no tienen remordimientos- cesó su risa de pronto y su cara se tornó seria.- ¿Qué tipo de mayordomo serías si no pudieras hacer cosas como esta?-

Estiró su mano rápidamente y tocó la campanilla que conectaba su habitación con la cocina.

Y en la cocina, Sebastián sintió algo remover en su interior al escuchar el tintineo de la campana. Ese llamado de su amo, de_ necesidad_. Curveó sus labios en una de sus típicas sonrisas retorcidas: Quería a su amo, pero no solo su alma. Lo quería todo para él. Poseer su cuerpo, sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos de odio, tristeza, deseo, venganza, felicidad.

Y estaba seguro que Ciel quería todo de él, por eso tenían un contrato.

La campanilla sonó otra vez.

-Sebastián- resonó la voz de su joven amo por el comunicador- Deseo comer algo dulce…Y no doy terceras llamadas.

El mayordomo negro no quitaba de su rostro _aquella_ sonrisa.

-Si, Bocchan.- emprendió su camino de regreso a la habitación del conde.

Owari~


End file.
